


Lost, But Not Forgotten

by savya398



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biological Murder Family, M/M, Mpreg, Murder Family, Omega Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savya398/pseuds/savya398
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short beginning for a what if Abigail was Hannibal and Will's biological daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will Graham unwittingly shares his heat with a stranger in a bar. The encounter leaves him pregnant with a child he can't possibly care for given his life and empathy disorder. He gives his little girl up for adoption and goes on to become a cop. 
> 
> Seventeen years later Will meets Hannibal Lecter. He seems vaguely familiar but he can't quite place where's he met him before. Of course Hannibal remembers the Omega all too well and wants to make sure that this time Will Graham doesn't get away from him. He just doesn't know that something ever came of their night spent together. 
> 
> So this is just a quick idea I had. I would love it if someone continued this or wrote their own version of it. If anyone is interested in continuing this just leave a comment.

Will Graham sat slumped against the side of the building. He couldn’t figure out what to do. His second heat was coming up, and he was trying to desperately find a way to avoid it. This had been his last chance to get his hands on some suppressants. His was on the cusp of his heat.

His first heat had been absolute torture. Will had no desire to experience it again. He absolutely loathed being an Omega, and would have happily gone on suppressants for the rest of his life.

However as a poor seventeen-year-old Omega he couldn’t afford suppressants. The variety of free clinics he’d gone to wouldn’t give him any suppressants without the written consent of a legal guardian because he was still technically a minor. Omega Rights had come a long way in the past decade but they still had a long way to go.

Beta girls could birth control from free clinics but Omega’s couldn’t get their hands on suppressants. In their defense suppressants did have a lot more negative long-term effects than birth control. Will could understand that they were just covering their own ass. But it was seriously putting a damper on Will’s life.

His life was enough of a challenge without spending a week of it cooped up leaking from his ass and wanting nothing more than to be bred.

Will had spent his life avoiding contact with other people due to his empathetic abilities, and people had spent all of his life avoiding him. Will’s Beta father barely paid attention to him, and spent most of his time drunk. Will had tried to get him to sign the forms to get him suppressants but his father had been surprisingly against it no matter how much Will begged him to. It was some misplaced affection for his Omega mother who abandoned them for an Alpha.

So Will had forged the forms, and gone to a clinic a town over. They hadn’t accepted them, and Will had been escorted from the building. He could feel the disgust coming off the security guard. For a moment Will saw himself through the eyes of the guard.

He was disgusted by the way a young male Omega conducted himself. He could have been very attractive if only he got rid of the facial hair, and wore clothing that actually fit him. It disgusting to him that an Omega would even want suppressants when he should have been eager to serve whatever Alpha crossed his path. It made him wonder what was wrong with the Omega for him to act in such a manner. No self respecting Omega would ever behave like Will.

Will had been relieved when the guard had left him alone. Will hated slipping into the minds of others. He’d gotten better at controlling it as he got older, however, the days leading up to his heat had his control slipping. He was picking up sorts of emotions from every direction.

He knew he wasn’t a typical Omega. He didn’t want to be an Omega. That was the entire purpose of getting his hands on suppressants.

Will shoved off the building wall. He a crazy idea. He bought some cheap Beta cologne, and doused himself in it. Then he made his way to a dive bar where the liquor was cheap and they wouldn’t ask about pesky things like IDs. Will quickly went about self-medicating. If he couldn’t get suppressants then he was going to be so intoxicated that he couldn’t remember his heat.

Will knew it wasn’t exactly a surefire plan but he had no idea what else to do. He had no one to help him through this. His father was off on a fishing boat for the next couple of weeks. Not that he’d been much of a help during his previous heat.

Will spent the next couple of hours in the bar. He’d secluded himself in a corner, and he knew he would eventually have to make his way home. The cologne could only mask his heat scent for so long before someone noticed him, and it wasn’t exactly smart to be out when he could go into heat at any moment.

He was proven correct when some idiot come up to hit on him. Will sent him packing by picking him apart and throwing some of his greatest fears back in his face. The idiot freaked out on him and called him a freak and a variety of other insults that Will had been hearing his entire life. They washed right off him.

But after the idiot Will knew it was time to leave. His vision was blurring a bit, and his skin was starting to tingle it that awful, familiar manner. However before he could an Alpha was slipping into the booth beside. Will couldn’t really make out his features. He got the impression of sharp, regal features, and a deep slightly accented voice.

Will couldn’t exactly remember what they talked about. But he was fairly certain he was a lot freer with his words than he normally was. The Alpha didn’t seem to care though, and in fact was utterly delighted by some of Will’s darker thoughts and observations. Somehow he managed to capture Will’s attention despite his mistrust and hated of Alphas, and Will left with the Alpha.

The last thing Will remembered was entering the Alpha’s hotel room. After that it was a blaze of heat and skin and sex.

Will woke up with a start. It was early morning, and light was flittering through a hotel room he only vaguely recognized. He was wrapped in blankets that smelt of Alpha, slick, and sex. Will only possessed a few vague memories of his heat.

Nausea rose inside him quickly and fiercely. He couldn’t believe this had happened. He couldn’t believe he’d allowed this to happen. Will had planned to never share his heat with Alpha. In fact he’d planned to never let an Alpha even touch him.

The Alpha he’d inadvertently shared his heat with was absent, and the shower was running in the attached bathroom. Will took this as his chance to escape. He jumped out of the bed, and threw on his clothes. His left sock was lost to him forever but it was a loss he was willing to take.

He’d never moved so quickly before. Will left the hotel and made his way to the bus stop. It took him half the day to get back home by taking various busses but he was eventually able to get home. Once there Will realized he’s lost a week of his life, and promptly had a break down over the fact that he’d shared his heat with someone.

Will spent the next few weeks trying to forget it had ever happened, and he did for a while. However, Will was uncomfortably reminded of his heat misadventure when he started throwing up every morning. He tried to make himself believe it was just the flu but when his clothes stopped fitting he knew something was going on.

Further proof that something was wrong was when three months after his heat he didn’t go into heat again. The only reason he wouldn’t have gone into heat is because he was… pregnant. Even thinking the word left Will shuddering in horror.

Reluctantly he went to his school nurse who provided him with a pregnancy test, and when it came back positive she referred him to a doctor at a free clinic. He had a check up and his pregnancy was confirmed. Will even heard the heartbeat. While Will knew he didn’t want children he knew he couldn’t abort his child either.

He got in touch with an adoption agency. There were plenty of good Beta couples out there who wanted children. Will knew they would someone willing to adopt his baby. He left everything up to the agency. It was a completely closed adoption. He didn’t want to know who the adoptive parents were or where they lived. Will didn’t want the temptation of finding the baby.

The rest of Will’s pregnancy was fairly uneventful. He graduated high school, and finally turned eighteen so he would be able to buy the suppressants he wanted. His father didn’t realize he was pregnant until his seven month. His father’s main concern once he found out was the money having a baby cost. Once he found out Will was giving the baby up for adoption he no longer cared again.

Will gave birth to a little girl. He only briefly caught sight of her head of light blonde hair before she was whisked away from him forever. It had been at his request but it still surprisingly hurt.

But he moved on. He pushed the pain of giving his daughter away and focused on his future. With suppressants he was able to join the police academy and before long he quickly started making his way up through the ranks of the force.

He didn’t know that his daughter was adopted by a Mr. Garret Jacob Hobbs and his wife or that seventeen years later he would meet both his daughter and her father due to Mr. Garret Jacob Hobbs being a serial killer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not good at writing Omega verse. So if anyone would like to continue this or would like to write their own version of this please feel free to.

The first time Will Graham meets Hannibal Lecter he can’t help but feel like he’d met the Alpha before. There’s something strangely familiar in the cadence of his accented voice, and in the planes of his sharp, angular features.

Will does have to admit that the Alpha certainly is intelligent, and doesn’t flinch away when Will goes off on a rant about eyes. Will had to admit he had admired the man just the tiniest bit.

Then he had to go and ruin it.

The moment Will realized Jack Crawford had brought the Alpha in, not to take a look at their case but to psychoanalyze Will, he was furious. Any good thoughts he’d had about the Alpha disappeared, and he completely forgot all about the flash of recognition.

Will knew the way people looked at him, and what they thought about him. It was bad enough to have an empathy disorder. But being an Omega who actively chose to forgo his life’s purpose to have a family was something else entirely.

Oh there were no laws against Omegas being employed in any field of work. At least not anymore. And there were a lot of Omegas in the work force these days. They just tended to be older. Omegas who had done their duty of having a handful of children, and their children were all now in school so they needed a hobby to get them out of the house. Or younger Omegas who were still looking for their future bond mates.

But not Will. He was pushing 36. He’d chosen a career that hardly any other Omegas worked. He’d decided to go into law enforcement, and he’d worked hard to prove himself capable of handling anything that an Alpha or Beta could.

Jack was one of the few people who just plain didn’t care about Will’s personal life. He only cared about just how fast Will could solve a case. In a way it was nice.

He hadn’t been expecting Jack to bring in some Alpha psychiatrist.

Will left both of them behind in a huff.

 

///

 

The first time Hannibal Lecter meets Will Graham isn’t truly the first time he’s met the Omega. It is the first time he learns his Sweet William’s last name.

The first time they had met Will had refused to give him his last name even in his inebriated and heat fevered state. Hannibal had been intrigued by his sheer stubbornness, and refusal to cower like most Omegas would given the situation.

Of course, Hannibal had thought he would have time to learn the delightfully insightful Omega’s name after his heat. He hadn’t been expecting him to slip away. He’d searched everywhere for Will but the search had proven unsuccessful.

Hannibal had given up the search even though he did occasionally find his mind turning back to his Will.

Now he had finally found his Omega after all of these years, and he was even more interesting than he had been when he was younger.

There was so much potential bursting from behind Will’s blue-gray eyes. For the first time Hannibal could see the chance of having true companionship with someone who could see him, and understand him.

Hannibal would make certain that this time Will Graham wouldn’t slip away from him.

///

The first time Will Graham meets Abigail Hobbs he’s too full of adrenaline to recognize what is right in front of him.

Then he’s shooting, and Abigail is bleeding out right before his eyes, and there’s nothing that he can do about it.

The second time he meets Abigail Hobbs, Freddie Lounds is clouding the room with her obnoxious presence. It’s only when she leaves that he realizes. He recognizes Abigail’s scent.

He would know that scent anywhere despite the very brief period he’d known it, and how long it ago it had been. It was something that no parent could ever forget.

Will may have given his daughter away but that didn’t mean he loved her any less. It didn’t mean he hadn’t thought about her in the ensuing seventeen years.

Will did his best to act normally throughout their conversation. He couldn’t let on just who Abigail really was to him. At least not yet he needed to gather his thoughts. He needed to decide what he would do with this information.

///

The first time Hannibal meets Abigail Hobbs he’s too distracted deciding whether she should live or die to realize who she really is.

The coppery smell of blood is overwhelming to his incredibly sharp senses to pick out what is sitting right in front of him.

Hannibal calmly tries to decide which would be the better course of action for Will. He wants to break Will and remake him. Hannibal just needs to decide if Abigail Hobbs alive or dead will make that happen faster.

In the end Hannibal will be forever thankful he chose the former.

The second time he meets Abigail Hobbs he knows immediately who she is. For the briefest of moments he is frozen where he stands as Will growls at Freddie Lounds to leave. He takes in deep breaths filled with her scent. Other Alphas or Omegas wouldn’t have been able to recognize the scent of their own child from clear across a room without ever meeting them before. They would have needed to smell the spot where their neck met their shoulder before they could make the connection.

It’s not every day one realizes they have a daughter they never knew about. But Hannibal has to admit that he is very pleased with this outcome. Abigail is still young enough for Hannibal to mold and raise, and she will be the link that will forever tie Will to Hannibal.

Hannibal smiles as he watches Will and Abigail interact. He knows Will recognizes Abigail as their daughter. He knows Will doesn’t recognize him as her father. Hannibal can see the way Will leans towards her, and knows Will is lost to her. He will do anything to be reunited with their daughter.

Hannibal decides he will have to see what he can do about getting custody of Abigail without revealing just who he is to either one of them.


End file.
